The present invention relates generally to exercise devices for animals, and especially to exercise devices that serve as a hydraulic treadmill for animals.
One form of exercise facility utilized heretofore is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,995 granted Sept. 19, 1972 to G. M. Little. This patent shows a large swimming pool with no facility for resisting the movement of the horse or other animal using the pool and there are no facilities for cleaning the pool or the water contained therein.
In another form of prior art device, a treadmill was provided in a body of water, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,213 granted Dec. 23, 1969 to E. J. Scanlon. In general, the animal, and specifically a horse, had essentially his entire weight rested upon his legs while running on a treadmill 36, the animal's legs being submerged in water, but supporting essentially the entire weight of the animal. Such devices are expensive, difficult to maintain and operate, and present a hazard to the lower legs and hoofs of animals using the apparatus.
There is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,724 and 3,543,725 granted Dec. 1, 1970 to M. B. Kirkpatrick et al. an exercise system wherein the animal is permitted to swim while being held in place. The restraint on the animal restricts the full use of its muscles and requires very close supervision and control to be sure that the animal does not drown and is not injured.
Finally, there is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,815 granted Sept. 17, 1974 to R. Matthews an animal conditioner wherein the animal is maintained in a sling in a body of water for swimming action. The presence of the sling makes it unnecessary for the animal to swim if it does not desire to do so, and again careful continual supervision must be maintained at all times to be sure that the horse does not drown and is not injured.